grkrealmmythsfandomcom-20200214-history
Protogenoi
The Protogenoi, came into existence before the universe was created. As the personification/embodiment of the concept they represent their roles in the universe. The first of the Protogenoi was Chaos, who represented the endless void of nothingness that existed before the universe was created,since they were personifications of things that could never be destroyed (earth, darkness, night) History first appeared billions of years ago, when organic life was beginning to evolve on Earth. The first of them was a being known as the Chaos, born from Earth's natural magical energies. It then decided to spread its substance over the planet, creating the rest of the gods. The full number of the Primes has not been revealed, but among them were: Gaea, goddess of the Earth; Erebous, god of darkness underworld and black magic, and Oshtur, goddess of the stars. Many having ruled Earth before humanity arose, but as their power faded, they retreated to chaos realm a limbo-like dimension; they are sustained through souls and possess vast magical powers, including that of resurrection and reality-manipulation; they existed in a void-like limbo until there power returned and released them, albeit temporarily. Gaea took to nurturing living beings. Oshtur left Earth for the vastness of space and to explore the mystic heritage of the universe. Soon Ophion discovered that if he ate the weaker gods his own power would increase, so he started to do so, becoming the first murderer in the history of the realm though a false death by consuming ones essence you can take there power and prevent them from reforming down in Tartarus they died until they go free.The process also caused him to degenerate into a demon. Some other Elder gods, with the exception of Gaea, began to imitate him, so that, eventually, whoever was not devoured was now a demon. Gaea, concerned that the actions of her peers would harm the life she was protecting, summoned the Demiurge and mated with it, in order to create a champion: Atum, god of the sun. Atum proceeded to kill the other gods in battle, absorbing their energies afterwards. But the energies eventually caused him to mutate into a demonic form of his own: Demogorge, the god-eater. Demogorge continued to devour the rest of the gods. Even Chthon and Set working together were unable to defeat him. Soon, the last of the gods realized that their only hope laid in escaping from Earth, which they did, though it meant they would be trapped in other dimensions. Chthon, however, left the Darkhold behind, hoping someone would summon him back someday. Set, too, kept a mental link with the plane through the Serpent Crown. After visiting far distant worlds, Oshtur returned to Earth and discovered what transpired on her homeworld. Shocked at what had become of her siblings, she volunteered to leave the Earth dimension of her own volition so as to not upset the balance her sister had placed within the mystic boundaries of the Earth. After finishing his task, Demogorge released the energies he'd absorbed, returning to his form as Atum. He then left Earth, to live within the sun. Gaea continued to guide the evolution of life on Earth. Billions of years later, during the age of the dinosaurs, Set managed to return to Earth, by feeding on the mental energies of reptiles. Gaea, however, summoned Atum again, who somehow transformed into Demogorge again. The two Elder gods battled with Set growing extra heads as his were destroyed until Set was too weak to continue, and returned to his extradimensional prison. This battle could have been the cause of the extinction of the dinosaurs in the Marvel Universe's Earth (except those in the Savage Land.) Atum then returned to the sun. The energies released by Demogorge gave birth to the next generation of demons (Mephisto, Satannish, Thog, Marduk Kurios and more). They may also have given rise to the assorted pantheons of gods that currently populate the Marvel Universe - Atum himself is said to have a connection to some of them, such as the Egyptian one. It is known, however, that Gaea, under various identities, began to mate with some of the new deities, becoming the mother goddess in all of Earth's pantheons. Sometime after the fall of the dinosaurs and the rise of the various pantheons, Oshtur gave birth to a new being on Earth - Agamotto. Agamotto was instructed by Oshtur to watch the Earth dimension in order to learn from it. Soon, after he developed vast magical abilities and longed to join his mother in the other realms. He left behind several artifacts to aid those who looked to uncover the magic of his lineage, the Eye of Agamotto, the Orb of Agamotto, and the Book of the Vishanti. With the exception of Gaea and Atum, the surviving, demonic Elder gods are still imprisoned, though they continue to affect the Earth indirectly, through their worshippers, or evil artifacts. In New Mutants vol.3 #20 the Elder Gods imprisoned are released again by General Ulysses and the Limbo Babies, using the Bloodstone amulet that originally belonged to Belasco. Illyana Rasputin though already had a plan to defeat them. She made a pact with the omega mutant Legion (full details still unknown) who unleashes his full power to the corrupted gods, who didn't have a chance to survive; all of them are wiped out of existence by the god-like mutant, ending their evil forever. Legion then destroys the Bloodstone amulet and returns the bloodstones to Magik as part of the pact, preventing the cursed object's power from ever being used again. It´s unknown if Seth and Chthon were among the Elder Gods who perished or survived in another dimension. Primevals or PRIMES The first entities to come into existence in the Realms, they form the very fabric of the cosmos from which all else descend. This group of ancients is separated by two groups the oldest know as Primes aka Children of Chaos and there 1st generation off spring The Primordials. Only the children of chaos my enter into the chaos dimension. There are 4 class of Primes. Primitive Primes - the oldest beings in existence, most reside within chaos realm and didn't reproduce Elder Primes - the 1st of the earliest beings to form create the realms shaped the world 1st to rule Primordial Primes - the earlier offspring of the Elders though not as powerful,they are strong Ancient ones - either the offspring of a elder and primordial or the last offspring of either primitive, elder, or primordial. Chaos - Protogenos of the Cosmic void nothingness Primes the first immortal beings emerged from Chaos --Primitive Primes - they were the 1st of the 1st to emerge from chaos and still they reside inside chaos realm and never reproduced or intervene in the realms or dimensions ,There power is beyond any after them PHANES - Protogenos of Creation ,1st born ,1st Ruler of the Cosmos and creator of the realms Kronos - Protogenos of Time remained with chaos Anake - Protogenos of Necessity and Inevitablility (Fate) Hydros - Protogenos of ancient Waters -Elder Primes 1st who ruled the Cosmos and such shaped the realm, among the strongest in existence. Some left and traveled other dimensions while others ruled the realm Thalassa - Protogenos of the Sea's surface Erebos - Protogenos of Darkness & the Underworld Nyx - Protogenos of the Night, 2nd Ruler along w/Erebos of the cosmos Gaea - Protogenos of the Earth, 3rd ruler of the Cosmos Oshtur - protogenos of sky and those that fly Tartarus - Protogenos of the Abyss Physis - Protogenos of Nature (order and origin of nature) Eurynome - protogenos of all land animals insects Chaos and Peace Primordials Primes (2nd Generation protogenoi) they were the 1st offspring of the Elder Primes and as such they are ancient and there powers are vast and great many we're created by one parent but some of the strongest are born from two. - Children Of Nyx & Erebos- Aether - Protogenos of Light Hemera - Protogenos of Day Charon - underworld travel protogenoi The Fates (Moirai) -Children of Gaea- Ouranos - Protogenos of the Sky, 4th ruler of the cosmos Pontus - Protogenos of the Sea Ourae - Protogenoi of Mountains Nesoi - Protogenoi of Islands - Children Of Eurynome- Ophion - Protogenoi of dragons snakes dinosaurs and Chaos - Children Of oshtur- - Children Of Tartarus- - Children Of Ereubos- -- ANCIENT ONES -- (3rd generation Protogenoi) Among the oldest in the realm the were also among the 1st offspring of the Primordials and Elder Primes - Children Of Nyx - Sophrosyne--moderation Epiphron--prudence. Hybris--insolence Eleos--mercy Dolos--trickery. Moros--doom The Keres--violent death. Thanatos--peaceful death. Hypnos--sleep Momos--blame and criticism Oizys--misery. Apate--deceit Philotes--affection. Geras--old age. The Hesperides Nemesis. Morpheus and the other Oneiroi -Children of Gaea & Ouranos- Hekatonkheire ancient ones of violent sea storms Elder Cyclopes ancient ones of thunder and lightning Oceanus ancient one and Titan of fresh waters -Children of Gaea & Pontus - Nereus (bounty of the Sea) Eurybia (Sea Goddess Of wide-force; the wife of the Titan Krios Keto ancient sea goddess who personified the dangers and terrors of the sea and Thaumas (the awe-striking "wonder" of the Sea, Phorcys embodiment of the sea's dangerous aspects) -Children of Gaea & Tartarus - Typhoon -Children of Pontus & Thalassa- -Children of Ouranos & Thalassa- Aphrodite Protogenoi of love desire beauty and the seas The Furies Protogenoi of vengeance Powers & Abilities Little detail is available about the extent of their power in the series at this time. Given their nature of their battles what can be speculated is that the Primordials possessed the following: Immortality - The Primordials have the potential to live forever and could only be destroyed by beings of equal or greater power. They are personifications of the eternity of nature and the universe. Invulnerability - The Primordials were impervious to mortal harm and could only be harmed by one another or beings of greater power. They are beings of pure elements, not bound by the weaknesses of flesh, blood and bone. Divine Powers - The Primordials possessed astronomical cosmic and elemental powers. Given the fact that they predate the Sisters of Fate, not even Fate itself holds sway over the Primordials. They are also older, albeit slightly, than The Furies, though it is unknown if the Furies could be of any challenge to the Primordials. Vast Strength - Their size and mass contribute to their astronomical superhuman strength and durability, likely superior to Titans, Olympians and any other creature less than a Primordial. This making them the strongest beings in the universe. Vast Stamina - The Primordials are not subject to fatigue. They could wage war for centuries without rest or relent. Vast Durability - Primordials are beings of pure elements. They are tough, hard, and strong, capable of withstanding powerful blows and great pain for centuries without relent.